Since the development of gun powder and means for detonating the same, military ordinance developers have applied technology to land mine devices.
Various shapes and forms of these mines have been developed over the years and have included relatively simple electrical detonating means to relatively complex fuse and firing systems.
In addition to the above, many of the prior art mines have been relatively large and bulky, are difficult to carry, particularly in large numbers, and are ineffective in operation.